wormfandomcom-20200222-history
Chinese Union-Imperial
The or CUI is a country with borders similar to Earth Aleph's China. Geography/Description Presumably analogous to earth aleph but parahumans have probably altered the landscape. History Background The successor government to the People's Republic of China. How it actually formed is unknown but is likely tied to The Yàngbǎn. Post-Echidna The countries government model showed its weakness when heir to the Union-Imperial was killed with the attack on Flight BA178 on November 25th, 2011.Scarab 25.2 This caused an escalation of tensions between the CUI the US and the UK.Flight BA178, November 25th, 2011 // SimurghNotes: Loss? Plane destroyed, Eidolon/Pretender drive off Endbringer. Marks start of guerilla tactics from Simurgh and Leviathan. Target/Consequence: Incognito Chinese Union-Imperial heir. See files: America/CUI conflict 2012 A UK/CUI Conflict 2012 A America/CUI conflict 2012 B Yàngbǎn - Excerpt from Scarab 25.6 Timeskip A war broke out between the Union and Thailand or as it was now called New Siam. This conflict eventually called in other nations with the United States siding with New Siam while Red Gauntlet of Russia sided with the CUI, with unspecified support from other Russian parahuman factions.► World News: C.U.I. talks with New Siam Talks are underway between the Chinese Union-Imperial and New Siam, establishing fixed borders after recent years of conflict. Legislation is expected to pass, but it remains to be seen what stance the C.U.I. takes in respect to New Siam's parahuman population. Historically, the C.U.I. has not changed its hardline stance on the subject of individuals with powers, and much of the discussion may well hinge on what the C.U.I. is willing to give up in order to maintain this belief. ► World News: Open Fighting in New Siam Chinese Union-Imperial soldiers backed by their parahuman, paramilitary soldiers, have engaged in warfare with New Siam, formerly Thailand. Diplomacy and negotiations ceased as a spate of terrorist attacks targeted ambassadors and political figures on both sides. Neighboring regions tense, each preparing to pick sides, with the sociopolitical landscape and the C.U.I. powerhouse a constant… ► World News - Sides Taken with New Siam Fallout continues to follow from the disastrous New Delhi Endbringer attack, as tensions mount in New Siam. The rechristened Thai state has local forces and rebel parties fighting with the C.U.I. in a three-way war, and international groups are now stepping in to offer aid, picking sides. The United States have argued for months now that the actions of an assassin within the C.U.I. were responsible for the vast majority of the damage, and have now publically declared support for New Siam, siding against the C.U.I. ... ► World News: Red Gauntlet Moves Red Gauntlet, the Russian paramilitary group, has declared allegiance alongside the C.U.I. in the competition between the Chinese and New Siam’s defending forces. One of the stronger parahuman groups in Eurasia, Red Gauntlet is often said to be a major power on par with Russia’s government, due to their ability to make plays like this one. By taking one side, Red Gauntlet has changed the tenor of the impending conflict, prompting Russian military and neighboring powers to side with or against New Siam, as their relationship with Red Gauntlet allows. - Wildbow PRT Quest Archive At some point, the North Korean regime likely collapsed, and the CUI expanded into part of the Korean Peninsula.